Janno Gibbs
Janno Ronaldo Gibbs (born September 16, 1969) is a Filipino singer-songwriter, actor and comedian. He was a regular host of GMA Network television shows SOP-Rules, Nuts Entertainment, Eat Bulaga, Kakasa Ka Ba Sa Grade 5?, Power of 10, and Sunday All Stars. Early career Gibbs started out in 1986 as one of the members of the teen variety show That's Entertainment on GMA Network. Gibbs then played some minor film roles for Viva Films. Gibbs was co-host of the TV show "Small Brothers" in 1990. Recent TV career Gibbs is popularly known for his role in the 90's sitcom Ober Da Bakod and Beh Bote Nga, both with Anjo Yllana. Gibbs also played the character Geron Agular in Codename: Asero which was aired in 2008. Gibbs recently moved to TV5 after being with GMA for 30 years. He is currently one of the hosts of TV5's game and musical variety show "Happy Truck ng Bayan". Music career Gibbs released a Vicor Music single called "Miss" in 1988 which became a radio hit. His recordings include his rendition of "Ipagpatawad Mo", "Ikaw Lamang", "Fallin'" and other ballads. He was also cast in a musical play called Kenkoy Loves Rosing. Personal life He is the son of veteran actor Ronaldo Valdez and is married to actress Bing Loyzaga since 1990. Together they had 2 daughters named Alyssa and Gabby. Discography *Bulong *Another Chance *Sa 'Yo *Viva Silver Series: Janno *Divas & I *Seven *Little Boy *ORIG *The Janno Gibbs Anthology *Novela Singles *''Fallin'' (Full House Theme Song) *''Ikaw Lamang'' - duet with Jaya (Original by Zsa Zsa Padilla and covered by Piolo Pascual for the theme song of ABS-CBN primetime drama Sa Piling Mo) *''Kung Mamahalin Mo Lang Ako'' *''Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo'' (Original by Rey Valera) *''Umagang Kay Ganda'' (Original by Ray Ann Fuentes Feat. Tillie Moreno) *''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso Ko'' (Original by Bodjie Dasig) *''Heart of Mine'' (Original by Boz Scaggs) *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' (Original by VST and Co., now covered by Mayonnaise) *''Lazy'' (the version of Bruno Mars) *''Together , Forever'' (Theme song of Forever) *''Ikaw , Ako at Siya''(theme song of Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real) TV shows *Teen Pan Alley (ABS-CBN) *That's Entertainment (GMA Network) * Lovingly Yours (GMA Network) *Spotlight (GMA Network) *GMA Telecine Specials (GMA Network) *GMA Love Stories (GMA Network) *Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) *Love Notes (ABC) *Ober Da Bakod (GMA Network) *Small Brothers (ABS-CBN) *Haybol Rambol (GMA Network) *ASAP (ABS-CBN) *Gillage People (GMA Network) *Manoy & Mokong (GMA Network) *Young Love, Sweet Love (RPN) *Dobol Inkredibol (ABC) *GMA Supershow (GMA Network) *Beh! Bote Nga! (GMA Network) *Magpakailanman: The Ricky Reyes Story (GMA Network) *Nuts Entertainment (GMA Network) *Marinara (GMA Network) *Lupin (GMA Network) *SOP-Sobrang-Okey-Pare (GMA Network) *Eat-Bulaga! (GMA Network) *Showtime (ABS-CBN) *Eat Bulaga's Holy Week Special (GMA Network) *Kakasa Ka Ba Sa Grade 5? (GMA Network) *Codename: Asero (GMA Network) *Kakasa Ka Ba Sa Grade 5? (Season 2) (GMA Network) *Power of 10 (GMA Network) *Talentadong Pinoy (TV5) - guest judge *Party Pilipinas (GMA Network) *Show Me Da Manny (GMA Network) *Pilyang Kerubin (GMA Network) *Protégé: The Battle For The Big Break (GMA Network) *Alice Bungisngis and her Wonder Walis (GMA Network) *Sunday All Stars (GMA Network) *Pyra: Ang Babaeng Apoy (GMA Network) *Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw (GMA Network) *The Ryzza Mae Show (GMA Network) *My BFF (GMA Network) *Tunay Na Buhay (GMA Network) *Sabado Badoo (GMA Network) *Wattpad Presents (TV5) *Happy Truck ng Bayan (TV5) *Happy Truck HAPPinas (TV5) *HAPPinas Happy Hour (TV5) TV specials *GMA @ 45: The GMA 45th Anniversary TV Special (GMA Network) *That's Entertainment Anniversary Special (GMA Network) *Ryan Cayabyab: The Music Man @ 50 (ABS-CBN) *No. 1 @ 55: The GMA 55th Anniversary TV Special (GMA Network) *Philippine Idol Grand Finals Special (ABC) *SOP Anniversary Special (GMA Network) *Eat Bulaga Silver Special (GMA Network) *Party Pilipinas Anniversary Special (GMA Network) *GMA @ 60: The Heart Of Television TV Special (GMA Network) Awards *Winner, Best Male TV Host For Sobrang Okey Pare GMA 7 in 2000 *Celebrity Inductee Winner, Eastwood City Walk Of Fame Philippines in 2009